GrandChase High
by Totsuka-san
Summary: This is my First FanFiction and my english is not so good because im just a Kid :P Well, I hope you guys like my first FanFiction. :)


"Ring ring!" The school bell ranged. It time for the school to start the class. Since this is their first day of their high school, so they are going to introduce themsleves. Infact, they dont need to, cause all of them went to the same middle school. "Huh... Kay guys I am the class Rep," Said a black haired male with a spiky hair. He seems to be a lazy guy. "Sieghart Aerknard." He said. "HUH?! How Come YIIIIIUUUUU ALWAYSZZ BE THE CLASS REP?!" Said a guy with an Amaranth hair. He has one horns on the left and one horn on the right. Seems to be a demon. "Ho..? Dio Von BurningCanyon, the chief of the BurningCanyon family." Said Sieghart with a mad voice. "Stop it you guys! You guys making the class become more noisy." Said a girl. She seems to be short and has a red eye on the left and blue eye on the right. A heterochromia? She has a blue hair, Cerulean hair. "I am the helper of the class rep, Mari Ming Onette." "No, just continue the fight you two." Said a lady with a soft pink hair, dark green eyes, three spiky horns in the left and a horn on the right. Seems to be a demon too. "According to my data, you are Ley von CrimsonRiver, the daughter of Peter Von CrimsonRiver. Height : *** cm Weight : **.* kg" Said a twelve year old kid with a white hair and blue eyes. His name is Lass Isolate. Maybe he followed his brother go in the high school? "WTF HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT." Said Ley angrily and punches Lass into the air.

"Wha..whaaa-~" Flies away through the sky.

"You deserve that... -.-|||" Said a demon with brown hair and magenta eyes. His name is Rufus. "Please, students. Calm yourself, this is our first day of school. Lets sing Kanavan's National Anthem!"-Singing Kanavan's National Anthem which is live action opening song- "Oh shut up Ronan, your national anthem sucks anyway." Said a lilac haired male with crimson eyes. He seems to be in a bad mood. "Owh..! Sir, Azin! National Anthem is important! We must treat the national anthem like friends! Friends and National Anthem are important you know!" Said Ronan. A.K.A the student council, well, even Mari is the student council.

"Amy-Cwan~~ Accept this letter~!"

"Ah~! Thank you Jin~!"

-Jin nosebleeds so hard-

Seems like Jin is confessing his feelings to Amy.

"...tch...Jin is mine next...time..." Said Azin, with a dark aura surrounding him. Maybe thats why his in a bad mood.

"Zero-oniichan! Here I mad you a bento! OwO" said a lime haired girl with blue eyes. Her eyes seems very special, it has stars in it.

"Thx Lime!" Said a Demon with light olive hair. -opens bento- "Whoa...The food has dark aura...seems poisonous..." (In his mind)

"Guys...Dont leave me alone （−＿−；）" said a brazillian girl, has a white hair and tirquoise eyes. Her name is Lin.

The class has turned very noisy, Mari tried to stop them but was paralized by looking at Sieghart's face while he was sleeping. She even took a picture of it. Ronan, the student council, cant stop them because he cant stop singing his beloved national anthem. Suddenly, a demon man teleported in the class. "Fuhuahuahua..." The man laughed. "KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" Amy screamed. She must be terefied of him. "I am Void von ZackAvenger. Your classroom teacher." Said the man. "WOI YOU! YOU JUST MAKE MY AMY-CWAN CRIED! YYIIIIIIAAAAUUUUUURGRGHRHRHH GHGHG!"Said Jin Angrily. "Shut up Jin. You ****er."said Azin. Jin stopped. He seems to be scared of Azin.."Uh...Okay, Attendence.. Meh i dun care. Just get back and take your chemistry book." said Void. "Woi Dio do you know him." said Ley whispering to Dio since she sits next to him. Dio ignored her. "Woi Dio you ***** do you know him. Tell me. Woi tell me."she said it again. "Fufufu.. If you want me to tell you who he is... You ask me like this.. 'Dio-sama~ Do you know him? Dio-sama~' " said Dio "THE **** I WILL ASK YOU LIKE THAT!" she still whispering. She punched Dio in the stomach.

"Ow... Damn you Ley, you wanna fight with me?! My 4th job will definetely kill you."

"Hmph, my jeeves will surely kill you."

"Hahaha..." Both of them laughed. Dark aura suddenly came and surrounding them. "Anything wrong? Mr. Dio and Mrs..." said Void.

Void P.O.V

She looks like Edna... Who is she..?

-end of the stupid P.O.V-

"Woi teach, how did you know my name..." said Dio curiously. "Whats with this serious part?" said Azin. Suddenly a dark aura surrounding him again. He walks to Dio's sit and grab Dio and pull him at in front of Void's Desk. Void was there. "Now Kiss" said Azin. "Wha...wha...? Im not gonna kiss an old man!" said Dio "Yes you will." said Azin. He showed the middle finger. Dio seems to be scared. "Hmph! Its not that I want to kiss you or something!" Said Dio suddenly. "WOOOOOOOOOI WTF WTF WTF YOU ACTUALLY WANNA KISS HIM?! YOU STUPID AMARANTH HEADED TSUNDERE" Said Ley screaming. She takes Dio's ultraman pencilbox and throw it at Dio's Private part. Dio is screaming in pain, he screams just like a lady. "Huh..? What happened while i was sleeping.." Said the lazy Sieghart. Mari telled Sieghart everything. "Kids, please go back to your sits." said Void, suddenly The students felt that theres a dark energy From Void. Maybe he is mad. Suddenly Void make a stupid face and he is very unstable. "What the," said Rufus. "Onii-san, seems like everytime Void-Sensei wants to teach us, he eat his friske first." said Lass. "Friske?" Everyone said xept for Lass. "Friske is a sweet, it has flavours too, the one that Void-sensei eating is the smart, stable, strong, super sour which is the SSSSS Flavour." said Lass. "Is stuff like that even exist on the first place...-.-||" said Lin. "Look guys, Void-sensei's Diary." said Jin. "Oh my gosh, his bag is full of make up~!" said Ronan. "Why is his diary in the colour Pink. O_o|||" said Rufus. "Lets read his diary!" said Azin exitedly. "Hm...You want me to read it for you guys?" said Jin. Everyone nods exept for Ronan he stills playing with Void-sensei's make ups. "DearDiary, today my daddy say that the friske is very awesome. Every popular Demon eat it before they do something else. For example, The demon Lord, Alaeidelon, Berubo, Lord En, Hilda, Yolda, Lamia, the Behemoths, Izabella, Satura. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* "Said Jin. "Thats it." he said. "hm... It says here that the friske only last for 1 hour." said Lass. "If we put the friske into his mouth again then he will become normal i guess," he said. "But the friske is empty..."said Rufus. "Oh, I forgot, I have a friske. (￣^￣)ゞ" said Zero. "Okay, put it in his mouth." said Sieghart. "why the heck are you here suddenly -_-|||'' said Lass. -Zero puts the friske in Void's mouth.- Void suddenly open his eyes and stands up. "Okay Kids~ go back to your sit.~" said Void. "What in the world..."Everyone said. "CHOTTO MATTA! What flavour is that," said Lass curiously. "Hm..? Its the Nice, Normal, Neutural, New, flavour." said Zero. "Which is the NNNN flavour. We need the SSSSS flavour. Onii-san you go buy the SSSSS flavour at the convinence store because you are a fast runner while everyone stay calm and listen what Void says, we need to wait for another hour till the effect is gone then we can put the SSSSS flavour in his mouth." said Lass. "Are you sure bout this rufus? i mean, his just a twelve years old kid." said Lin. "Lin, dont underastimate Lass. And im sure bout this because Lass has a serious face now. Bye guys im going." said Rufus.

-55 minutes later

"fuhfuhfuh im back, hahhahhah" said Rufus. Everyone turns and look at Rufus. "What the heck happened to you guys 0_0||||" He said. Everyone looks so despreted. "Wuaaaa! Onii-san! Void-sensei took all of our technologies TT^TT." said Lass crying.

"Why would he do that for?"

"Its because his normal now, normal teachers took technologies from their students."

"Ouh..."

"Wait guys! Void-sensei is making a stupid face!" said Sieghart.

"YAY! WE CAN TAKE OUR TECHNOLOGIES BACK!" Everyone said. "Now put the friske in his mouth!" Said Lass,

Couple minutes later,

"Hm..? What happened?" said Void. "yay! We did it!" everyone said. "fuh, now lets get back to class... Wuahwuah! -Fells down-"

"Give me that Friske, This is the SUSSS flavour! Which is Smart, Unstable, Strong, super sour Flavour! The 'U' is very tiny thats why you cant see it." said Lass. "Thx to Rufus now Void cant teach us." said Mari.


End file.
